


Day 7: President's Son

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Setting people up, Theo is a Little Shit, president's kid Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo prepares for his new personal security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: President's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 and I liked writing this one. In my mind Theo is never a very nice or very good person but that is what makes him so much fun.

He sure did love getting his personal guard in trouble. His dad had started getting him a bodyguard when he started running for Senator over 20 years ago.

He never liked someone tailing him so as a kid he had started out with running away. That way he had gone through about 3 guards a year. His dad had not been impressed.

When he got older he had gotten better at it so his father couldn’t blame him anymore. It was almost frightening how easy it was to make them look incompetent.

Go to the bathroom, climb through the window and go crying to the chauffeur that he lost his guard inside. Boom, agent McCall is fired for negligence.

Working on their nerves until they snapped in front of Senator Raeken. Boom, agent Santiago is fired for mistreatment.

Seduces agent and asks her to tie him to the bed while making sure his dad walks in on them. Boom, agent Tate is fired for sexuel harassment.

Beg and whine until they let him go home from college early. It made him miss a final. Boom, agent Matin is fired for obstruction of his education.

Ask the new agent to buy him beer (while still being 20). Makes sure a member of Senate sees the exchange. Boom, agent Hale is fired.

He liked to get creative. Try and get every agent fired for different reasons. It took suspicion away from him and it created a challenge. And now he was going to meet his latest bodyguard, his personal Secret Service agent to be precise.

And there he was. Standing next to the President, receiving order from the highest power on this land to protect the First Son. Wide brown eyes, a slight upturned nose and quite a few moles. When he turned towards him he saw the beginning of a smirk.

He was going to have a lot of fun with this one he decided. Might even go the same way as he did with agent Tate. He didn’t like repeating himself but I’d it guaranteed fun he would deprive himself.

“Theo, I would like for you to meet agent Stilinski. He is your new personal protection from now on.” His father beckoned him to come closer.

He took a few steps closer and smiled a predatory smile while sticking out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you agent. Has someone already giving you the grand tour?”

“No, not yet. If you wouldn’t mind doing the honours? It would like to get started as soon as possible.” Stiles lifted an eyebrow as a silent challenge. It seems he was aware of the fate of his predecessors, an awareness that even his father didn’t have.

Yeah, trying to get this one fired was going to be lots of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> AS always; you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
